


Thank You

by FallenQueen2



Series: Hannictober 2016 Prompts [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Demon possession, Hannictober, Hannictober 2016, Supernatural Elements, Will is possessed by a demon, day 29 possession, day 9 demons, will with pitch black eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Will brought something back with him from his time in the Asylum and it can’t wait to talk with Hannibal. Hannictober 2016 Day 9 (Demons) and day 29 (Possession)





	

Hannibal frowned as he watched Will wander around the main floor of his office; usually he headed up to the bookshelves to look at his impressive collection. 

“Is there anything on your mind as of late Will?” Hannibal asked his legs crossed as per normal.

“Not really Doctor.” Will brushed him off and Hannibal felt his frown deepen. 

“This is your hour Will.” Hannibal said smoothly, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. 

“If you insist that we talk Doctor, I would like to thank you.” Will said suddenly striding to stand inches away from where Hannibal was sitting making the man tilt his head back to look up at the other man’s face. 

“Thank me?” Hannibal asked curiously. 

“Oh yes, you deserve all the credit really.” Will insisted a large grin full of teeth spreading across lips making Hannibal swallow; he wasn’t sure how to take this type of smile. 

“How so?” Hannibal asked lightly.

“You released me, you gave me the perfect escape.” Will said, lips curling upwards and Hannibal knew that sinking feeling in his gut had been right, this was not the Will Graham he had been shaping. 

“Who are you?” Hannibal snapped.

“Oh you’re a quick one aren’t you Doctor?” The thing wearing Will like a suit laughed loudly, left hand coming up to covered the left side of his face. 

“All your manipulations, drugging’s and encouraging the disease of Will Graham’s mind made him the perfect meat suit for me. So really this is all your design Doctor.” The thing laughed loudly, blinking once and his eyes were pure black making Hannibal shoot to his feet, hand going towards Will’s neck in an effort to knock him out quickly. 

Will’s laugh echoed around the room as he easily pinned Hannibal to a nearby wall.

“Now, now Doctor let’s not do anything stupid, after all I wanted to thank you for this wonderful gift.” Will’s voice purred into his ear. 

“Leave Will Graham’s body now creature.” Hannibal snarled. 

“Oh, no can do Doctor see his spirit was so weak and well oops. I may have destroyed it so I am Will Graham now Mr. Ripper and it’s all thanks to you.” The creature purred into Hannibal’s ear before he released his hold on the now stunned Hannibal. 

“Now Doctor Lecter shall we begin the real fun?” Will’s face twisted up into a sneer his pitch black eyes staring Hannibal down and suddenly Hannibal felt very much like prey instead of predator he usually was.


End file.
